shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elder Shu
Elder Shu (エルダーシュウ) is a member of The Hakuri Pirates, serving under Stephen’s unit. The dear elder was a former member of the Priests, but defected after the events of the Mother Hakuri’s Attack Arc. Wanting to keep his life and sever a master that knew of his abilities, with knowledge of the highest forms of the government. He also was picked because of his master marksmen skills, since parts of his body have been turned into a cyborg. Elder Shu has a smaller bounty of only 120,000,000 for such crimes, as destruction of Government property. For betraying the Priests and taking their secrets and items with him, the murder of many marines and their commanders. His face off with smoker and attempting to assassinate him, failed but managed to escape from capture. Elder Shu sets out to spread the work of Demetrius’s godhood and the ways of “peace” to others. Appearance Elder Shu is an extremely old looking man, with a long white beard. He is a short man, with a skinny body, mostly because most of his body is a cyborg. Only his head and right arm stayed, the rest of his body is a pure golden metal. In terms of clothing Elder Shu’s appearance doesn’t change in either the per or post time skips. Elder Shu wears long and loose robes; one main black monk’s robe that goes down passed his feet and drags across the ground as he walks. He wears another cloth around his chest and which is tied to him by a set of cords. He has a shaved head like many monks, but he has a tattoo of the Hakuri Pirates symbol on the side of his head. To finish his outfit off, he wears traditional Japanese monk’s socks and zori sandals. Personality Elder Shu is one of the more oddballs out of the Hakuri Pirates he is a fallen monk, he has been said to be a mix of a Baptist preacher and a street pimp. He is sometimes seen with a beautiful young woman with him, so thus why acts the way he does. Elder Shu can be sadistic and cruel just like any other member of the crew, however the ironic thing about him. Is that he speaks of the ways of peace and they ways of love. But he himself commits crimes and kills other in the name of Demetrius. He speaks in long winded speeches about many things, he likes to call others Brother or sister. Although he calls Demetrius like the Hakuri Children do, Elder Shu can be somewhat comical as well. With his speeches and such he gives out a lot of hand gestures and telling others see the light through Demetrius. Many look at his as if he was on some kind drug lord or such. He has his own catchphrase oddly enough, he often will shout out before a battle “Let’s get Busy!” But even though he is mostly a stubborn and somewhat comical old man, he can be just as bad Masashi in battle. Elder Shu isn’t afraid to take the life of a man, woman or child. He in battle has seen to use underhanded low down tricks onto his opponents; he does what it takes to win. But what gets him most of his wins is that he talks so much, most opponents are almost “talked to death”. Which he can get angry over if he says he talks to much or such, he replies to them he is spreading salvation. But Elder Shu is a highly intelligent man as well, he being part of Stephen’s division. Relationships Hakuri Pirates Elder Shu and the rest of the Hakuri Pirates have an odd relationship; most members do call him Elder. He also calls them brothers and sisters; it seems that most of the crew doesn’t mind. So it seems that they both have a respect for each other. Stephen's Divison Elder Shu and the rest of Stephen’s Division, they all get along. Each member are a man of the mind not of fighting most, however expect for Kotaro Fuma. Who is the warrior of that Division, but each member of this division knows the other members strengths and weaknesses. Demetrius Elder Shu and Demetrius father a relationship between a priest and a god. Elder Shu has the up most respect for Demetrius and he does treat as if he was in the presence of god. Elder Shu bows before Demetrius before he speaks to him, Elder Shu allows does have conversation with Demetrius. Elder Shu does advise Demetrius as well. But Demetrius himself has high expectation of Eler Shu as well, so it seems that Elder Shu has gained respect from Demetirus. Abilities and Powers Strength Even for a man of his age Elder Shu has great strength, mostly because of the training by the Priests. Elder Shu learned from the best, being able to compete with the best and youngest of the strongest. Speed Elder Shu’s great ability is with speed, he uses speed most along with his marksmanship skills, and he has a tricky trigger “hand” in his case. Elder shu’s speed also gives him much more agility, being able to dodge things much faster and jump from edge to edge. Due to his shortness and his weight, he can do this because he is much lighter than many other members of the Hakuri Pirates or even the priests. Master Marksman Elder Shu is famous in his marksmanship; his main weapon of choice is a gattling gun that his robotic left hand turns into. He can shot up to 300 yards to a mile away at opponents; he has the eyes of a hawk when it comes to this. He has also through his train learned to “feel” where the opponent is. To this day he boasts that he only has missed 3 shots throughout his life time, on being a Tao Sai, Santo and Demetrius. So Elder Shu can compete with the best of the marksman, even though he is an elderly man. Voodoo/Ninjustu User Through studies of different arts, Elder Shu has shown to use the basic concept of voodoo and such. He has been seen to be able to draw seals and such that can do a number of things. He can stop Devil fruit abilities, he can seal away spirits and such, the greatest thing he has mastered is the art of ninjustu. He has shown to be a master of these skills as well, but the full mastery has not been revealed yet. Bodily Modifications The Elder has shown to be part cyborg, he has gone through processes that make him the monk he is today. He was once a weak and flair old man, but he still has his right arm and head left. The rest of his body is a cyborg, his favored weapon is his robotic arm. Which he can use as a fire arm, he can fire bombs, bullets and turn it into a blade. His legs have gone through modifications as well, making him to run much more faster and such. Haki Being a former member of the Priests, Elder Shu has a great mastery of Haki. Taking most of his life time to master these techniques and forms. He has become so intone with other’s haki techniques, is that he can figure out how to counter almost every haki move. Kenbunshoku Haki Since this haki can increase the senses, Elder Shu uses this one the most because to find his opponents and such. He uses this to target others for his firearms, which are deadly to most opponents he faces. Busoshoku Haki Because of his training by the priest, elder shu has the ability to have great durability and by using this haki he can extend it. By protecting himself from devil fruit attacks and he can even form a barrier of haki around his bullets to deflect devil fruit abilities. Quotes *''"Now Let's get Busy!"'' Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Stephen's Division Category:Male Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User